never make eye contact while eating a banana
by Munchkin94
Summary: Well its kim and jared. Sex. Hot. And well the good tip of 'never make eye contact while eating a banana' Rated M. Wanna be safe. Oneshot for now- tell me if ya like more
1. Chapter 1

25 april Oneshot! Hey guys, lil oneshot for y'all. Thought it would be good haha Erm... All the characters ain't mine. They belong to . Enjoy.

The clock was ticking.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

No, the clock was chiming loudly..

No, the ticking rang through my head...

I couldn't decide on the first opening of my play for english. I am lying in bed at 1am trying to open a play about a lovestruck teenager too afraid to open her feelings to someone..

Hell, i could be writing about me. I was lying on my front with my notebook leaning slanted against the pillow, my head almost hitting the paper, from tiredness.

A creative piece of writing due for the next day and I am writing it now? Ok... Scrapping the paper I begin to scribble random words, "wolves" "cold" "muffins" "family" "love". Looking at my list i see my life summed in a few words.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Jumping up i hear the sound of the pebbles hitting my window. I knew who this was but i could still feel the excitement of butterflies hitting against the walls of my stomach, pulling my sheet around my naked body i jutted the window up and moved to the side while a large masculine body ghostly passes through and lands in front of me.

The smile on my face stayed as he gleamed at me. Pushing the window back down i turn right into his chest. He didn't speak but wrap his arms around my body and pull me against his warm chest. My head tucked under his neck as he kisses my hair. Pulling back, i take his hand with my one free hand and pulled him to the bed, once he lay out i threw the sheet up and slipped underneath it, cuddling his hot body against my naked skin.

"you sleepin' naked tonight, Kimmy?" he whispered into my hair as his hands ran down my side from my breasts to my thighs. I shivered as i nodded my head. He chuckles before pulling his face back slightly to see me in the dim light.

"Kimmy, you know i wanna wait for a special occasion." He looks at me with narrow eyes, i sigh as i roll over and detach my self from his body. I could hear and feel him shuffle closer to me, i knew he liked knowing i was ready for him but he wanted it to be 'special'. Frankly, i didn't care, anything with Jared was special to me. I shuffled even further away and he groaned before grabbing my hips and guiding me straight back into his body.

I stifled a giggle before he wrapped his arms around my stomach. His fingers stepping painfully slowly up my stomach resting under my breasts. He groans in the crease of my neck as i was suddenly aware of the bulge in his cut offs pressing against the back of my thigh...

"Jared... Please baby?" i whispered as i turned in his grip and pushed my hands between us to his button. He watched at me as i easily slid the button out and slipped my hand closer. He sighed as i suddenly pushed me onto my back and connecting our mouths in a desperate force. His mouth moved quickly as i raised my hands to his chest and pushed myself further into the kissing.

He moves his body further on top of me as his hands hook under my arms gripping my shoulders. Pulling back slightly, he whispers my name gruffly before pushing his bulge closer to my legs. I moan as i try to wriggle my hands down to push his shorts- it was the only thing getting in the way.

"Kim. No please, i want it to be special!" He groans in my hair close to my ear.

"Jared, everything is special with you! Make tonight special by doing it with me please." i begged as i lifted my legs so they circled his waist trapping me close to him. His forehead rested on mine and i could see his eyes looking at me in the light from outside.

"kimmy, its late. Please let's just spoon and i will make love to you another night. Ok?" i sighed, i wasn't going to win tonight.

"Fine but get naked i don't wanna feel like a klutz." he chuckled before pushing his cut offs to the bottom of the bed and pushing them to the side. I moved my body to his chest and i could feel every part of his perfectly sculptured body against mine. Absolutely everything. I began to drift into a sleep as i felt his arms tighten around me slightly before i fell asleep completely.

I woke up to find i was cold naked and alone. Sighing, i flattened my hair and tying it up then grabbed my bathrobe and went to my en-suite. Jared left before i could say good morning. Making a pouting face in the mirror i splashed water over my face and brushed my teeth. Ready for college 20 minutes later i bound the stairs, the house was empty implying dad had gone to work ready.

Grabbing a banana i jumped in my car and drove to college. I met Jared in the usual spot, but today he looked worn and tired. Oops...

"Good morning beautiful." he greeted me with a large smile and pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. I saw the others pull up before we sat in a less intimate way.

I began to eat my banana until i remembered something Rach said ages ago, 'never make eye contact while eating a banana' I sniggered as i peeled the skin back, looking at Jared he watched with a furrow brow as i pushed the banana into my mouth and looking straight into his eyes before biting and swallowing, pulling it out i pushed the skin down even more then repeated the bite. Jared shuffled my body closer to him and moved his face to my ear,

"You wanna have sex i get it but please don't make me horny by imagining you sucking my dick like you are with that banana." i giggled as he frowned playfully at me,

"sorry" He laughed before kissing my mouth and taking my hand as we headed to class.

hey guys so what do you think? Review for me? Should i continue to make it a 2-shot? Leah.


	2. Chapter 2

Never make eye contact while eating a banana... Hey guys! Part two of my oneshot... :D So erm yeah this will be the second installment as people have wanted a second part, hell this may end up as a good couple of chapters long but wth i will write on my readers demand. So this chapter is now a few weeks after the first one so it won't be a long tedious chapter on how they went through school but i may incorporate more food. ;) thats fun! :D So people enjoy blabbing, read, enjoy and review your asses off for meeeee! :D Leah.

"Jared?" i whispered as i heard the creaking of the floor boards outside my bedroom door. I was in bed in a little t-shirt and a pair of long pj trousers since i didn't expect any company but now sitting on the edge of my bed i am beginning to regret that thought.

"Jared?" i tiptoe to my door and open it ever so slightly to see the muscle of my wolf standing right in front of me, i squeaked when i felt his hand cover my mouth and push me back, looking up i clasp eyes on his gorgeous face, he looked stern and pissed off.

Closing the door he lifts me while i wrap my legs around his waist and my hands clasp over his shoulders.

"wanna tell me whats wrong?" i asked, kissing his neck and along his jaw, i duck my head when i know the light shade is close by. He falls with no noise onto the bed, hovering over me with stern handsome eyes.

"no." he looked like a little boy again as his bottom lip jutted out. I gave a small smile before pulling him closer to me, i wasn't going to push him tonight he just needs the comfort.

As we lay next to one another i heard his breathing change slightly. I looked at his face and realised he had fallen asleep already i smiled as i held his hand before drifting to sleep.

The next morning i woke smiling, my hand was still in Jareds but he was already awake, resting on one hand smiling softly at me as i stretched my arms.

"it can be romantic and it can be creepy, which do you choose Thail?" he laughed as he moved closer to me and kissed my mouth.

"romantic." he said before kissing me again. I smile as i wrap my arms around his shoulders, my fingers curling in his hair.

"What ya doing today?" I ask him as i am seated on the work surfaces in the kitchen watching him make toast for us.

"Well i have patrol at 3 today so before that nothing, and seeing as its the weekend i thought you might like to go to the beach." I smiled as he licked his jammy fingers before washing his hands then passing me my plate. I ate a slice before nodding at him.

"good! Go get your bikini... Can it be the red one?" he moved my plate and opened my legs, "you look amazingly sexy in that one." I blushed as he smirked at me,

"Jared, you are twisting my arm- i was thinking about the black full swimsuit with the big flowers on it." i kept a straight face as i watched him sigh in disappointment. "I don't wanna make you horny and feel the need to give me what i want?" i pried as his eyes became narrow slits looking into my wide, innocent eyes.

"please put the red one on. Cause i like thinking about this sexy body, the pure skin, the gorgeous long legs..." his hands caressed my body as he spoke, sending chills around it and making me suddenly rather turned on. I pull his face to mine and kissed him hard before jumping off the counter. I had an idea, maybe i could seduce him by food again...

*flashback* I ate the banana looking at him completely not breaking eye contact and once i had finished i moved to through the skin in the bin, only to notice the nice tent i had created in his jeans. Smiling, i walked back to him opening his legs allowing me to stand between them, i smirked as i looked at the growing erection he had.

"You bitch! You knew i was gonna be turned on while you devoured that banana! " he growled playfully as his hands slipped into my jeans under my long coat.

"oh Jared please wait to talk dirty to me tonight, i don't wanna have to make you push your erect dick in my ever so tight pussy in the car..." I whispered as he growled. I Laughed as i pulled away. Glaring at me he moved to get his throw over the shoulder bag and took my hand. I chuckled as i thought of ways to deflat him.

"Think of Paul and Rachel having sex..." he looked at me with a face that told me he had become suddenly deflated. I laughed as we powered into school, just in time to miss the bell.

The day went by slowly and i could feel Jared watching me with eyes of lust. Every time he caught my eye i would look away and shake my head. Lunchtime came and i knew he was caving ever so slowly. Taking our usual seats he pulls me into his lap as i eat my sandwich. He talks with Paul and Jacob and few of the others but i know deep down he wishes he was alone with me.

The day passes and he leaves for patrol not before warning me he will be back and wanting some of this (squeezed my ass).

*flashback ended*

But no he did not give me what i wanted he fell asleep so now i have to think of a way to make him want me. I open the fridge and eye squooshy cream and i smile, taking the cream, i tip my head back and spray it into my mouth and purposefully drop some on my boob, eyeing him i watch his face turn serious again telling me he was game.

"Kim!" he jumped as he saw the bit fall onto my chest and moved to stop it falling even more. I laughed as i ate the cream in my mouth, but as i swallowed he licked my bottom lip and ran his hand over my boob collecting the dropped cream.

I smile as i take his fingers and suck the cream off them. He moans as his other hand wraps around my back and i feel a sudden poking in my stomach.

"Oh Jared, i am sorry i was in the mood for cream." he growls as he pulls away.

"I know what you are doing, Kimmy! I know you are teasing me but i want it to be special. After the dance which is only a month away!" he pleads as i sulk,

"Its too far away. I don't care if its a month away or a millennium away i want you now! I want to feel you now! I want us to take our relationship to the next level now!" i groan as he crosses his arms over his chest and smirks at me while i pout.

"ok." he says smiling. I am confused, ok what?

"What?" i question mimicking his stance minus the smile.

"Ok, we will have sex before the dance."

"Jared, if you are messing me about..." i couldn't finish my threat as he shuts me up with a kiss, his hands roaming down my back and into my shorts. I jump a little as he grabs my ass cheeks. Lifting me he moves us at lightening speed to my bedroom. Landing on the bed, i chuckle as i keep my legs around his waist, he looks scared.

"Jared, whats wrong?" i ask, unlatching my legs and sitting up holding his hands.

"Kim, i have never done this before." i watched him, look at the bed between us.

"I know Jared, neither have i. Thats why i wanna take us to the next level we are in this together!" i smile, he watches my face as i kiss his palm.

"Jared, i trust you!"

"But what if i hurt you really bad?"

"You may hurt a little but Jared i will never hold that against you! I love you so much i want us to feel that imprint stronger than ever." he smiles as he shyly kisses me.

"I love you too Kimmy." smiling i hug him.

"Do you want to do it now?" i asked, i didn't wanna force him like i have been.

"yes" Moving onto my back i wriggle out of my shorts and panties as he watches me, smiling he pushes his cut offs down, gathering our clothes he let them drop to the floor. I reassuringly kissed his mouth moving to his jaw whispering that i love him, he began to loosen up as i wrapped my naked legs around his thighs as he hovered over me.

He began to remove my t shirt, playing with my nipples through my lace bra he watches me as i giggle and encourage him to do more. I was beginning to feel wetness pool between my legs, I pushed my hips up and felt his warm body collide with mine, moaning, arch my back up further into his mouth as he assaulted my perked nipples.

He eventually tore the bra in half and released my breasts. I giggled as he kissed down the valley of my breasts, down the centre of my stomach and to the line of my hips, looking up he searched for regret but i only expressed love and lust, encouraging him to continue.

The next feeling sent me to the moon, his lips kissed mine, his tongue ran the length of my clit making me moan and grow wetter but i could not force him, he was already nervous i didn't want him to back out. "Oh Jared!" i moaned as his legs gripped my thighs as i pushed up onto my forearms and watched his head disappear between my thighs.

He moved even further to my opening making me grow even more wet. I began to jerk slightly, my stomach was becoming more nervous when i felt his tongue circle my hole my head fell back and i tried to catch air again.

"jared please i really want you! Please please!" i begged as he groaned. He lifted his body back up and looked me in the eyes, fire, lust, love and nervousness laced his eyes. I kissed his face pulling him closer to me as i felt the tip of his cock rest against my clit, i shivered as my hips lifted to him.

" Kim, i really need to..." i kissed his mouth before nodding. I prepared myself for the ache. I let my hips relax as Jared guided his cock to my hole, pushing in slowly i gasped as i felt him pushing more and more. A small tear fell from my eyed making Jared freeze.

"Kim! You are crying? Honey, i am so sorry!" he began to pull out but i grabbed him.

"do not move" i speak, he watches me with pain in his eyes. Suddenly, my body began to adjust to the size of him. And i gently moved my hips up to meet him. He looked confused.

"i needed time to adjust, Jay." he sighed as his head fell onto my shoulder, i kissed his ear, "I love you so much Jared. Thank you."

He lifts his head before kissing me and his hips began to move more and slowly. I smiled as i felt him take our relationship to the next level.

We eventually grew to our orgasm together as he pushed further and further. Once pulling out he lay with me tucked into his side kissing his chest. Eventually it grew quieter and quieter and we fell asleep , wrapped up in each other.

So guys what do you think? I would like to say a big thanks to "EmbryForever" for giving me an insight into what they would like to see. Tell me if i should add more and make this into a story or is a 2 shot good enough. Oh and i forgot o say- i own shit all known characters belong to stephanie meyer. I ain't making money on this . ;L Review please! :) Leah


End file.
